Terabithian Sunrises
by LivLifeForever
Summary: Bridge to Terabithia/Twilight crossover. What happens when Leslie isn't the only one there when the rope breaks? Can they save her? Or are they even more dangerous than the rushing creek below her? *BtT version*
1. Chapter 1

**LPOV**

I felt tears sting at my eyes as I ran full tilt down the road. "I hate you Jesse Aarons. I _hate_ you!" I thought to myself. I knew he had a crush on Ms. Edmunds, but I really thought he was starting to _like_ me, like I like him. "Of course not," I thought angrily. Angry at myself for thinking such stupid, hopeful things, and angry that he was still choosing her over me. But as more hot tears started to fall, I knew that what I was feeling was more than just anger; it was heartbreak. The anger was shallower though and it helped to keep the other, stronger emotions at bay. Who needed him anyway? I had plenty of friends. Heck, I had a whole kingdom. Terabithia. That's it. I would go to Terabithia and take my anger out on some Scroegers. Then maybe I could talk Janice the troll until I felt better. Finally, I was approaching the rope. I didn't stop to build up a good swing; I just leapt at the rope knowing that it was enough force to swing me all the way across. Or at least, it would have been. Up above my head, I heard a sickening snap. There was about a millisecond where it felt like everything had frozen. And then, the last thing I heard was my own scream as I plunged to the rushing creek below me.


	2. Chapter 2

**LPOV**

I felt tears sting at my eyes as I ran full tilt down the road. "I hate you Jesse Aarons. I _hate_ you!" I thought to myself. I knew he had a crush on Ms. Edmunds, but I really thought he was starting to _like_ me, like I like him. "Of course not," I thought angrily. Angry at myself for thinking such stupid, hopeful things, and angry that he was still choosing her over me. But as more hot tears started to fall, I knew that what I was feeling was more than just anger; it was heartbreak. The anger was shallower though and it helped to keep the other, stronger emotions at bay. Who needed him anyway? I had plenty of friends. Heck, I had a whole kingdom. Terabithia. That's it. I would go to Terabithia and take my anger out on some Scroegers. Then maybe I could talk Janice the troll until I felt better. Finally, I was approaching the rope. I didn't stop to build up a good swing; I just leapt at the rope knowing that it was enough force to swing me all the way across. Or at least, it would have been. Up above my head, I heard a sickening snap. There was about a millisecond where it felt like everything had frozen. And then, the last thing I heard was my own scream as I plunged to the rushing creek below me.

**EPOV**

I let my senses and instincts carry me forward. The trees streaked past in a blur of green and burgundy and the branches whipping at my face felt like nothing more than feathers. I was hunting down a mountain lion that had been stealthily evading me for the past hour. I suppose if I had been thirstier, it would not have taken so long. My mind was too distracted by the beauty of this new environment. Not only were the trees very lush, but there were so many more colours than I usually encountered in a forest. There were pinks, blues, yellows, oranges, and violets like I've never seen before. Needless to say, it was a nice change from the constant blur of the limited spectrum of greens. I remembered the lion, the reason for my journey, and as I sniffed around for it, I realized that it had already changed directions and was already on its way back to Canada. I sighed and stopped for a moment. My ego was a little wounded and I wasn't really in the mood for a big chase anyway. So I shook it off and easily nabbed a few deer that were nearby.

After I finished it off, I looked around me. The colours had become more plentiful and widespread and the sun leaked through the trees in golden streaks and I could hear the soft babbling of a creek not too far in the distance. I only wised my family could be here. I smiled as I thought of Esme's reaction to the place. "Oh how enchanted" she would probably exclaim. I chuckled as I thought of the magnitude of Alice's excitement. She would probably run around and dance through the trees squealing, looking perfectly at home as the little pixie she is. On second thought, it would never work out. She would need to be closer to a shopping mall and I don't know if a peaceful forest like this could stay peaceful very long with _Alice_ living in it.

It was then that I noticed a roughly built tree house that was perched precariously in the tall oak tree beside me. It meant I must be dangerously closer to humans than I thought. However, it did look quite old, it could very well have been abandoned for a long time. Or did it mean that whoever built it was just grown up now and still living nearby? I was abruptly snapped out of my musings by an ear-splitting scream very close-by. Within milliseconds I had bolted all the way to the creek from where I had heard the scream. I reached the bank of the creek just in time to see a small figure splash into the murky depths below. I dove in the freezing water and groped around until I felt skin. As soon as I did, I pulled it out of the water and onto the ground beside the creek. It was a little girl with short blonde hair and brightly coloured clothes. She couldn't be more than 12 or 13.

Then, I smelled the blood before I saw it. The scent caught me off-guard and I had to clench my teeth to get the animal instincts under control, so I wouldn't rip her throat out. When I was sure that I was completely under control, I closely examined the wound. There was a deep red gash near her brow line. A sticky stream of blood dripped down past her shut eyelid. I quickly went over medical practice in my head. I may not have had as much training or experience as Carlisle did, but I had more than the average civilian… or even Emmett. I took off one of her gloves and used it to dab away the excess blood so I could see the cut more clearly. It was pretty deep, but nothing that was fatal if treated. I ripped the sleeves off my shirt and tied them tightly around her head. I couldn't hear her thoughts and that bothered me. Just how deep into unconsciousness was she? It also made it impossible for me to decide what to do next. I didn't know who she was or where to take her. At least I knew how she was hurt, She fell into the creek when she was… what was she doing? She didn' slip down the bank. I saw her fall from the air. Was she _trying_ to kill herself? Maybe that was it, suicide. No, I thought to myself, she was too young and from the way she dressed, she seemed like a reasonably cheery person. I looked back to the scene-of-the-crime that's when I spotted it. There was a frayed bit of rope hanging down halfway across the creek. Now, it all made sense. She must have been swinging when the rope broke. Her bleeding had almost stopped and I put my icy hand on her forehead to keep down the swelling. As I looked down at her limp little form, I realized all I could do was wait it out. "Who are you?" I murmured quietly to myself. And the only answer I got back was the faint rustling of the wind, whispering through the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked away the flash of light and ascertained my surroundings. I was in a bathtub. The bathtub was the size of a small pond with a shape to match. It was filled with lukewarm water and I was wearing a bathing suit I didn't recognize. I sighed. I didn't know where I was or where I was supposed to be, but it was nice here. I did feel this thought nagging at the back of my mind though. It seemed important that I remember it, but I couldn't quite grasp it. It was quite peculiar. Before I could ponder it any further though, a dull throbbing began, like a steady drumbeat, in the front of my forehead.

"Ow." I mumbled, surprised at the suddenness of the pain. At that moment, there two figures I hadn't noticed before were standing on either side of me just outside the tub. They were tall and dressed in magnificent, earthy garb. They were wearing suits of armor made of intricately twined twigs as well as bark-laden vests. They wore leafy green boots that looked durable, yet unimaginably soft. They had on helmets that looked like hollowed out acorns (if they were acorns the size of heads) and on top of the helmets was brilliant red feathers, all sticking up in a straight row that started at the crowns of their heads and arced all the way down to the napes of their necks. They were absolutely beautiful.

"Terabithians…" I breathed in wonder. I had caught their attention earlier when I groaned, and now that they saw I was aware of them too, they instantly folded themselves into elegant bows.

"My queen" one (obviously of a slightly higher rank than the other) replied. They straightened up and extended their arms toward me, so I let them help me out of the shallow pool. The first one spoke again.

"Welcome, my queen," he began. "I'm Amos, sub-commander of the Terabithian defenders and this is my first knight" The other stuck out his hand. "I'm Eli", he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." I say to both of them. And it is, but I have that nagging feeling again and I remember that there is something I need to, well, remember. When, all of a sudden, my head starts throbbing again.

"Ow," I repeat. This time, Amos and Eli help lower me so I am lying on the ground. I close my eyes and breathe.

"Take this, my queen" I hear Amos say and I feel something cold and smooth being pressed against my head. "It's called Ice Stone" he says. "It freezes the pain" Eli said. But I barely heard him, because he was right, and I was starting to fall asleep again.


End file.
